Royalty in Danger
by Jcamts
Summary: Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue have to protect the Queen of England from the Mysterons. With surprises on the way. Please read and review.


ROYALTY IN DANGER

Written by Cameron Stewart

Characters:

Captain Scarlet

Captain Blue

Colonel White

Lieutenant Green

Dr. Fawn

Captain Black

Destiny Angel

Rhapsody Angel

Harmony Angel

The Queen of England

Arron

Butler

Shopkeeper

Dr Troll

Transportation:

SSC

Captain Black's car

Mercedes 2000

Cloudbase

Angel Interceptors

SPJ

SPV 691

ROYALTY IN DANGER

"This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us earthmen. Our next victim will be the Queen of England, the Queen of England."

Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue were in an SSC on their way to the palace "So the Mysterons next target is the Queen", said Captain Blue.

"As long as we get there, she'll have maximum security", said Captain Scarlet. They kept on driving in the red saloon car.

Time 10:00pm. Date Wednesday 13th March 2060.

Captain Black drove up to the Queens palace. "All right Arron, you can go home now" said the Queen to the head of security. "The Spectrum agents will look after me". "Ok Ma'am, but call me if there's any trouble" said Arron, as he drove off in his car. Captain Black started he's engine up and put the siren on, on top of his car. _Neeeee norrrrrr neeeee norrrrrr_. Arron stopped his car and asked, "What's the matter? Hey, your not a …" but before he could finish speaking, Captain Black pulled out his pistol and shot Arron. The green rings appeared and they began to shine on him. In a few seconds there stood Arron as a Mysteron.

Time 11:00am in the morning. Date Thursday 14th March 2069.

"Did you sleep well Your Highness?" Said Captain Scarlet. "Why yes, I did thank you", replied the Queen in a happy voice. A knock came from the door. As one of the butlers opened the door, there stood Arron.

"We will be avenged" he said and quickly opened a guitar case and brought out a grenade launcher. As he fired his weapon it caused a big explosion and part of the palace was blown up. As smoke began to rise, neither Captain Scarlet nor Captain Blue could see anything. Then Arron fired his grenade launcher again.

Captain Blue heard some one scream, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh" and thought the Queen was dead. As the smoke started to clear Captain Blue saw Arron driven off. He saw the Queen hiding under a table and knew she was safe. He looked around and saw that Captain Scarlet was badly wounded on the floor.

Time 1:00pm. Date Thursday 14th March 2069.

On Cloudbase Dr. Fawn treated Captain Scarlet who was recovering well.

"Your Highness, I would advise you to stay on Cloudbase, until we have found Arron" said Colonel White. " Yes but how long am I going to be here?'' she replied. "Not long, I sent out a message to all Spectrum agents to look for his car. A red Mercedes 2000 with the number plate R234SDR" said Captain blue.

"Lieutenant Green, launch Angel 1, 2 and 3." Said Colonel White. "Angel 1 prepare too launch" said Lieutenant Green to Destiny Angel. She began to make her way up to one of the Angel Interceptors. "Spectrum is green" Lieutenant Green said. "SIG" she replied. In seconds she took off into the sky. "Angel 2 and 3 prepare too launch" said Lieutenant Green. Then the doors opened and in came Dr. Fawn

"Colonel White I shall begin my holiday if I may" said the Doctor, eager to be on his way. "Certainly, why don't you go with Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue since they need to go down to the surface as well. Take the Spectrum Passenger Jet." Colonel White replied. By now Rhapsody Angel and Harmony Angel were all ready in the Angel Interceptors ready to launch.

"Can we launch now" said Rhapsody in a boring voice. "Hey, I've got a joke. I just had breakfast and now I'm ready for launch. Get it, - you know, lunch, launch" nobody laughed at Harmony's joke, so she sat in the Angel Interceptor quietly. "Angel 2 and 3 Spectrum is green" Lieutenant Green said. "SIG" said Harmony Angel. "SIG" said Rhapsody Angel. They flew off, as Captain Scarlet was ready for lift off. "Captain Scarlet Spectrum is green" Green said. "SIG" Captain Scarlet replied. Once they landed Dr Fawn got in his car and drove off. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue went to a gardening centre.

"Excuse me I want SPV 691 please" Captain Scarlet asked the shopkeeper. "Identification please" said the shopkeeper. Captain Scarlet pulled out his ID. "Right this way" said the shopkeeper leading Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue to a warehouse. "Just in here" the shopkeeper got out a little control and warehouse door opened and there in front of them was the SPV. Arron was still driving in his car, but was being followed by the Angel Interceptors.

"Colonel White do we have permission to fire at his car?" said Destiny Angel. "No. One is because he is near civilians and you might hit them, and two he still has a grenade launcher that could set off a big explosion" Colonel White replied.

"_This is Captain Black changing instructions from the Mysterons. Listen closely Arron …_" Captain Black continued on. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue were three minutes behind Arron. "Colonel White I'm going to try to ram Arron's car into the wood", said Captain Scarlet as he started to ram Arrons car. Then in one swift move Arron crashed into a tree.

1:17pm Thursday 14th March 2069 on Cloudbase.

"Lieutenant Green can I have permission to land" Captain Scarlet asked. "Spectrum is green" Lieutenant Green replied. "Doctor Troll prepare for a patient. Proceed as planned, you must bring Arron back to his normal human self. After that he should be indestructible." Lieutenant Green said to Doctor Troll.

1:23pm Thursday 14th March 2069 on Cloudbase. 20 minutes had passed since the arrival of Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue and Arron. Then in came Doctor Rock and Arron. "He's made a complete recovery he can return as head of security for Her Royal Highness." Said the Doctor looking proud. "How do you feel Arron?" Colonel White asked him. "Fine, I just feel fine." He replied. "Good, Captain Blue will take you down to the surface with the Queen." As Captain Blue, the Queen and Arron got onto the SPJ. "This is Captain Blue asking permission to take off", said Captain Blue asking Lieutenant Green. "Spectrum is green" answered Lieutenant Green. Then Captain Blue took off and made his way to the Queens palace. Back on Cloudbase all was normal. Captain Scarlet was just about to pass Doctor Troll. When Captain Scarlet drew out his pistol and shot Doctor Troll. Colonel white, Lieutenant Green and Destiny Angel rushed over to Captain Scarlet.

"You better have a good explanation for killing Doctor Troll." Colonel White shouted. "I do, but the Queens life maybe at stake. I'm going to take the other SPJ." Captain Scarlet replied.

1:55pm Thursday 14th March 2069 in the Queens Palace.

"Well I'am glad that you're back to normal Arron" said the Queen in a happy voice. "We will have our revenge" Arron said pointing a gun at her. Then the front door swung open and there stood Captain Scarlet. Bang! Arron fell dead on the floor.

2:05pm Thursday 14th March 2069 in the Cloudbase.

"Now Captain Scarlet can you tell us what's going on" said Colonel White like a confused sheep wondering where his wool goes every winter.

"Well, when I walked past DoctorTroll my Mysteron senses started and I knew that he was a Mysteron. Then I thought, when could have he been turned into a Mysteron. The only time I could think of is when he was operating on Arron. He must have killed the Doctor" answer Captain Scarlet.

"Well I wonder who might be the next Mysteron target" said Colonel White.

THE END

Captain Scarlet!

He's the one who knows

The Mysterons game

And things they plan.

Captain Scarlet!

To his Martian foes,

A dangerous name,

A superman.

They crash him

And his body may burn,

They smash him,

But they know he'll return

To live again.

Captain Scarlet!

As the Angels are flying

Wing to wing

Into the scene,

Spectrum is Green!

Captain Scarlet!

Though the Mysterons plan to

conquer the Earth,

This indestructible man will show

What he's worth.

Captain Scarlet!

Indestructible Captain Scarlet

James Cameron Thomas Stewartproduction

ITC 2005 Bramley Way Books


End file.
